Pups and the search for the Easter Puppy
Pups and the search for the Easter Puppy A collab by Rockydog13 and Angelinatheballerinapup who helped me with the idea Summary: It is a gentle spring day but it is not just any day it is Easter! Skittles and Tic Tac are working hard on the big Easter celebration but they hear of a brightly pink colored puppy running around town. Intrigued, they go looking and soon learn this puppy is a friend who is scared and upset. They soon find him but three questions remain. Who is the pup, how will they help, and will this be a "hoppy" easter? Characters: Original Paw Patrol Alex Porter Mr. Porter Katie Mayor Goodway Ashes Tic Tac Skittles Gingerbread Special Guest: The Easter Bunny Story: It was a warm and sunny spring day, but it was not just any day, it was Easter. All of Adventure Bay were excited for the fun with the egg hunt and carnival to held in town. This year, there was excitement in the air because this year there was not just a egg and candy hunt, it was the first Easter Carnival with fun things to do such as games, a cake contest, and many more fun contests and things to do. Our story begins at the judging table where Skittles and another pup were placing their entries for the best Easter cake contest. Skittles: Ok now the cake is on I just need to add some jellybeans to it. She had placed a bright red and purple Easter egg shaped cake on and as she did, another cake came up. Gingerbread: Ok now I just need to get it up quick! He was having trouble getting it up. Skittles: Oh here let me help you little guy! She then helped him get the cake up onto the table. Gingerbread: Oh thanks miss. I cooked this cake for the contest b but I should have learned not to make one bigger than me. He took off the cover and shows he made a white bunny shaped cake which was bigger than him. Skittles: Aw hehe it looks cute. Gingerbread: Oh thanks but its not finished yet. Oh your Easter egg cake looks cute. Skittles: Thanks oh I need to finish it. The two then added the final touches and put the clear cake covers on top to protect their work and then Tic Tac and Alex came. Tic Tac: Ok sis I got almost all the fun booths up. Skittles: Great job bro! Oh I see we still need to put up the face painting booth, the bunny ring toss booth, the bunny and chick coop and hutch, and the photo booth. Tic Tac: Well I figured we could set them up after paint the remaining Easter eggs and then help Mayor Goodway hide them and the goodies when the booths are up. Alex: Don't worry I made sure no eagle eggs were in it. We do not want a repeat of what happened last time. Tic Tac: Yeah Rocky and Chickaletta went flying in the Easter basket. Skittles: Yep come on we need to hurry. They put up the last of the booths and then finished painting the rest of the eggs and then put them in the basket to be hidden when the Paw Patrol came to the area. Chase: Wow this looks great! Marshall: Yeah. Oh and Rubble and Skye got the last touch. Rubble: Here are a lot of carrots and corn! Skye: Giggling ''Here are the bunnies oh they tickle. Marshall: So do the chicks! ''Laughing Rocky: Ok let's get them in. Zuma: Wight this way Bunnies and chicks! Everest: I got the gate. She opens it and soon Rubble and Skye lead the bunnies into it and soon the group begin to hide the eggs when the pup pad rings. Ryder: Hello Ryder here. Katie: Hey Ryder. Katie here. I just got back from Mr Porter's store to get some things for the carnival when we saw something strange. Ryder: What? Katie shows the image which was blurred but it was obviously clear it was a pink puppy. Mr. Porter: It was odd. I thought I saw this pup before but I never saw one pink. Marshall: Hey i it looks like the Easter puppy! Ryder: Huh? Chase: In this old book we read as pups. It tells the tale of the Easter puppy who helps the Easter bunny. Ryder: Yeah I see what you mean. Ok Pups we have a mission we need to find this puppy. The pups howl and along with Skittles and Tic Tac they head across Adventure Bay. Each one went to a different part, Marshall and Chase checked town, Rocky took the forest, Rubble took the farm, Everest searched near Jake's, Zuma along the coast and Seal Island, and Skye searched the Skies. Skittles and Tic Tac checked the seashore and along the coast when.. Tic Tac: Hey sis, I smell something here that does not belong! Skittles: Sniffing ''Yeah so do I! ''After she told Ryder, Skye, Zuma, Ryder, and they followed the scent to a crystal cavern. Zuma: Hmm I think its in there. Skye: Yeah! We should get the others! Ryder: I agree. He called and soon all 10 went into the cavern. As they approached the center of the cavern, the scent got stronger. Chase: Whatever it is its close Ryder! Skye: Yeah! I can smell it! Tic Tac: Me too! As they got closer, Skittles and Rocky saw something. Rocky: Skittles look! Over there by that large pink crystal! Skittles: Huh hey yeah! Look guys over there! They went over there and soon they heard crying. Zuma: Hmm this puppy sounds sad. Rubble: I wonder why? Maybe he is hurt. As they got closer, the sounds and scent got familiar and stronger when it all clicked with Skittles and Tic Tac. Skittles: Gasp ''B bro I think its Ashes. Tic Tac: Yeah hmm guys wait. ''He told everyone as Skittles went to him. Ashes: Crying '' Skittles: Ashes i is that you? Ashes: ''Still teary ''S s Skittles w w what are you doing here? Skittles: Katie saw you run in here. Tic Tac: And we thought you were the Easter Puppy. Ashes: O oh I see. Ryder: Ashes why are you hiding in here? Ashes: ''Whimpering ''Because ''He came out and he was a solid pink puppy. Marshall: Whoa! What happened?! Ashes: I was walking by the town hall and I saw you guys preparing the carnival which looked fun.Then I went to the park when the kids were coloring more eggs in the park. I was tired s so I took a nap under the table where they were dying the eggs.'' T then the bucket of red dye was bumped and poured all over me and ''Crying ''it turned me pink! O one of the kids laughed and I... ''He cried harder as he ducked behind the large crystal again. Skittles: Gasp Oh no. Shh its ok. She took Ashes out from behind the crystal and hugged him. '' Rubble: I saw the kids they said the boy who laughed was laughing at Marshall, Rocky, and Everest. Rocky: Yeah We were painting eggs. Everest: And Marshall still managed to paint us pink and blue when he painted them. ''She pointed to her pink colored tail and Rocky's eye which still had blue dye around it even after he tried to shake off all the dye. Marshall: So the boy was not laughing at you. Ashes: Sniffs ''R really b but I want to stay in here u until my fur grows out. I c cannot go out and have everyone l laughing at me. Tic Tac: Take it from me Ashes, this is nothing. Ashes: Huh? Skittles: This reminds me of a memory. Want me to tell you? Ashes: U Uh huh. Tic Tac: You guys go ahead Skittles and I will calm him down more and join you soon. Ryder: All right, come on guys. ''They all left while Skittles, Tic Tac, and Ashes laid down by the crystal and she began to tell him. Skittles: When we were your age, my brother got his paws on some sticky taffy and chewed it. Unfortunately, it was also bubble gum and when he opened his mouth he blew a bubble and it popped. Tic Tac: So I was a sticky mess and when we tried to get it off. We tried water, ice, and even mud but as we tried I fell into a pile of papers and leaves. I looked like a mess and I got scared I would scare the kids and people so I hid. Skittles: He hid in a cardboard box and no matter what I tried, he would not come out. I was afraid he would be in there forever. Tic Tac: However after many hours I realized that if I let fear take hold of me, I would get nowhere. Luckily we got the junk and candy off me losing my fur but it was not easy. Ashes: R really? Skittles: Yeah so your fur will grow out and you be back to your normal self soon. Ashes: Yeah but what about the party and egg hunt? Skittles: I can help with Gasp ''Oh No! Tic Tac: What is it sis? Skittles: We forgot to hide the eggs! Tic Tac: Oh no! Oh we let the Mayor down. ''Just then Rocky came in with a smile. Rocky: Hey guys come on Ryder and the Mayor want to thank you for all the work in hiding the eggs and preparing the party and carnival. Skittles: Huh? Tic Tac: W we did not hide the eggs we were in here with Ashes. Ashes: Yeah t that is weird. Rocky: Hey Ryder we have a mystery. Skittles and Tic Tac did not hide the eggs. He said through his tag. Ryder: Hmm that is weird. Well the mayor wants all back here I think I have a idea to make Ashes feel better and how he can have fun in the hunt while helping. Ashes: Really?! Skittles: Ok! She picked Ashes up and put him on her back. ''Come on! ''The three ran to the town hall eagerly wondering what was going to happen next. '' ''Soon they got there and Ryder led them inside where there were jars of face and body paint and each of the dogs had a brush. Ashes: Huh? Skittles: What is going on? Mayor Goodway: Chase and Marshall came up with a fun idea for the hunt and to help Ashes feel better. Tic Tac: How? Marshall: We will turn Ashes into a Easter puppy egg. Chase: Yeah and the person or pup who finds you Marshall: Will get this! He pointed to a plush dalmatian with a Easter basket in its mouth filled with candy and eggs. Ashes: Cool! Ryder: Well guys, let's make the Easter Puppy! He handed the nine dogs a jar of paint. He handed two more brushes and jars to Katie and Alex and soon it began. Ashes soon had flowers, thick and thin stripes, and many other designs seen on a Easter Egg painted on his face and body. Rubble: Giggles ''He looks cool. Ashes: Hehe really? Chase: Yeah! Skittles: Hmm hey guys I got a good idea. Tic Tac: What is it sis? ''She whispered to Ryder that she wanted to paint each dog's face with Easter designs. Ryder: Giggles ''OK guys line up. ''They all lined up. Skittles then painted designs from a bunny nose and whiskers, flowers, little bunnies and chicks, and Easter eggs and other designs on each face. Rubble: Giggles Skye that Easter bunny looks cute on you. Zuma: Yeah hehe not as much as Chase's Easter cute pink bunny nose and whiskers. Rocky: The flower on my eye is more flattering than the blue splotch. Tic Tac: You all look great. Mayor Goodway: Oh good Skittles can you help with the face painting? Our face painter has a cold. Skittles: Oh OK I am on it! She went out to the booth and the others followed her. While they did that Katie and Ryder took Ashes and helped hide him among the flowers. Ryder: OK Ashes you stay here and when someone finds you just bark.. Katie: And say Happy Easter. Ryder: You got it? Ashes: I do. H how is Skittles doing? Ryder: Great! Katie: There is a line at the face painting booth. Hehe a lot of kids saw the painted faces of the dogs and wanted their faces painted too. Just then Rubble called. Rubble: Hey guys come on the egg hunt is about to begin. Ryder: Ok come on Katie. The two went back and soon the egg hunt began as many of the eggs were found. Meanwhile Ashes was soon asleep when someone else found him. Ashes: Huh? Gasp oh! H hi there little bunny. He saw a little white bunny with a basket with eggs in it and Ashes knew it was the Easter Bunny. '' Easter Bunny: Shh. ''The figure smiled and laid down next to him. ''Nice to meet you. Why are you hiding here? Ashes: ''Giggles ''Its a long story. ''As he told it the hunt was ending... Alex: Wow we all found so much stuff. Skittles: And had so much fun. Giggling as she and Gingerbread show their cakes with a ribbon. Gingerbread's Easter Bunny Cake took 3rd, Mr. Porter's Chick cake took 2nd, and Skittles' Easter egg cake took 1st prize. Mr. Porter: Well done Skittles. I guess I am not the only good cake maker. Gingerbread. Giggles. He was happy his cake took 3rd place and was about to have his face painted. ''Can I have a bunny nose and whiskers please? Skittles: OK. ''She then painted his nose pink and light blue whiskers. Ryder: Yeah we all had fun. Katie: Hey has anyone found the Easter Puppy? All shook their heads and said no but there was two dogs missing. Chase: I think Marshall and Rocky are still looking. Indeed he was right, the two were looking for Ashes while at the same time... Ashes: Giggles ''So that is how it happened. Easter Bunny: I see here, ''He handed him a basket filled with Easter eggs, a plush toy, candy, and other Easter goodies. Ashes: Wow thank you! His tail was wagging. Easter Bunny: Oh I have something from home. He handed him a bottle of Easter egg dye remover. ''This will help I had days in which I got covered in colors. This helps out a lot. Ashes: B But will you need it too? Easter Bunny: No no I have another bottle at home. Ashes: I wish I could see it. Easter Bunny: You will little one, with the last thing I have for you. ''He handed Ashes a large ceramic egg. Look through the lens here and you can see my home and if you want to visit just do this to the bunny on the egg. He rubbed his nose against Ashes ''. Ashes: ''Chuckles. Thank you. I will. He wags his tail. The Easter Bunny then smiled and he sprinkled some glittery powder on Ashes' forehead and soon he fell asleep. The Easter Bunny put bunny ears on Ashes and hopped away just before Rocky poked his head in the flowers. Rocky: Huh what the? Marshall hehe look at this! Marshall: Huh? He poked his head in and saw the sleeping puppy. ''Aw! Look I think he had a visit. Rocky: Yeah come on. I will get his things you get him. Marshall: You got it. ''Marshall picked up Ashes and placed the sleeping puppy on his back and Rocky had Ashes gifts in the basket in his mouth and soon the two went back to Ryder. '' Ryder: Wow! Where did those come from? Alex: I think Ashes had a visit from the Easter Bunny. Ashes: Mm yawns I did. Katie, Tomorrow can you give me a bath he left me this. ''He shows her the bottle of Easter egg dye remover. Katie: Ok Ashes. Skittles:This is truly a memorable Easter. Ashes: Giggles yeah! Soon they all went home to enjoy the treats and relax after the busy and fun day they had. The next day Ashes went to Katie's and his fur was soon white with black spots again. He then went to Skittles and Tic Tac and the three had more fun with the things they got for Easter while thinking about the many more holidays and fun times that lay ahead. The End. Category:Holiday Specials